


From Desperation to Satisfaction

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Cumshot, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-28
Updated: 2011-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to All Riled Up - Die's finally got what he wants and it's bliss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Desperation to Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AiyokuYasuragi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=AiyokuYasuragi).



> For AiyokuYasuragi (Y!gallery)  
> Beta Readers: gothic_hime, kismekilmeluvme  
> Album: This is Gonna Hurt by Sixx:A.M.

I lean back into Kyo's touch, his hands on my hips slowly sliding around to hold my stomach, stroking there softly. His lips travel over my neck and then shoulder, covering the bare flesh with little signs of his affection. It's been nothing but bliss ever since I finally confessed to him, told him that it wasn't just his body that I wanted. I can still see the look of relief on his face, the shine in his eyes. It was as if he'd feared the opposite, and I had to let him know that wasn't how it was at all.

But now it's been three months and it seems that every single day we have off, one of us wakes up at the other's home. Today it's my place. Last night was amazingly sweet and caring. All we did was watch a movie and share a home-cooked meal. Well after three in the morning, we finally went to bed, curling up next to one another and sleeping more soundly than either of us ever had managed without the other by our side.

He presses closer to me, peering over my shoulder at the pancake batter I'm making. "Can that wait?" he questions softly. I start to question why and then his hips push forward, his hardened length pressing urgently against my backside. "Please?"

A little smirk finds its way onto my lips. Somehow I never imagined us to be like this... to be so sweet with one another. But I guess that's what true love does to two people. Turning my head, I study him and the pleading look on his face. "Yeah, it can..." I turn and kiss his lips ever so gently, removing myself from his grasp to go wash my hands and then head out of the room towards the bedroom.

Kyo follows me down the hallway, saying nothing, his footsteps soft on the plush white carpet of my apartment. The moment we're in the bedroom, I push off my boxer briefs and move to lie on the bed, propping myself up on my elbows. "C'mere." He does exactly as I ask, removing his own underwear and then advancing on me like a hungry tiger. He all but clamors onto my lap, his hand quickly finding my dick and starting to stroke me into hardness.

"Die," he breathes out against my lips before he claims them, the passion obviously ramping up rather quickly, and it makes me aware of the fact that it's been almost a week since we've done anything. It's not that it's been intentional or anything, but we've been busy and things just tend to get in the way of our more primal needs. Especially since the way our relationship started apparently created some issues with part of our staff that wasn't prepared to see such a thing. So we avoid even kissing one another unless we know we're alone these days.

He snaps me back out of my thoughts, his mouth shoving against my own and his tongue begging entrance. I give it to him and he lets go of my dick, shifting forward to rock against me as he pretty much fucks my mouth with his tongue, both of his hands in my hair. It's one thing I love about Kyo. When he wants something, he just takes it. And he always creates this urgent, swarming atmosphere that I can't help but be swept up in eventually. It's like life is tender with him until we get to the bedroom, and then it's just a proverbial whirlwind of desire.

By the time he lets up on the kiss, he's adjusted himself to the point where he's on me, pretty much rubbing his dick alongside mine, his hips moving as if he's fucking me. There's a wild look in his eyes and he's panting, his fingers holding onto me maybe a little bit tight. The sounds coming from him are nothing short of goddamn amazing, and I find myself sort of lost in them, just watching and feeling for a while.

He lets out a growl and then kisses me hard once more, though briefly this time. "I want to suck you," he bites out, the words hard for him to get out over the strain he's putting into his actions. My cock twitches a little, and he fucks himself against me faster, his movements a bit stiff, telling me he's getting close to his end. Curious to see if he'll just shoot all over me, I let him be, waiting to see what happens. He goes for another good minute before his hips give a few sharp jerks and he's losing it, his cum spurting out over my abdomen and my dick. It's warm and feels oh-so-good all over me.

My body arches toward him and he just keeps moving in the mess for a few moments before finally stilling, panting harshly and moving to grip my shoulders instead of my hair. He gives it a bit and then removes himself from my lap, shifting around and then moving to start licking me clean. First my abdomen and then my entire dick, bathing it with his tongue. My heart pumps furiously in my chest. It's the second time he's given me head since we got together and it's something he can only really do when he's in full control and knows he has some time between doing it and having to sing again.

He spreads my legs and gets between them fully, his hands cupping my ass as he starts to suck me off. It's slow at first, a gentle build up. But he quickly ramps it up into what he knows I desperately need. My dick throbs in his mouth, my balls tightening under his intense actions. Three, maybe four times he brings me to the edge and then guides me back down, not letting me cum just yet. By the time he's on what I can tell is the final time, he's actually humming to himself as his head bobs over my cock, one hand playing with my balls and one saliva slickened finger playing over my taint. It finally slips down and slides into my entrance, my body jerking and a loud cry leaving my lips. He knows my weak points so very well. My back arches and then it's all hitting me like a ton of bricks. Bliss shoots through me as I find my end, my entire dick in his mouth, his throat swallowing around me as I give him my offering. He pulls back only for the last spurt, letting me cum on his lips so that when I open my eyes, I see him licking it off, a satisfied look in his eyes.

Smirking at me, Kyo slides up my body and gently nuzzles against my cheek, kissing my cheek. "Thank you," he mumbles out. And for the millionth day in a row, I know that here is where I belong. I know this... this is bliss.

**The End**  



End file.
